


All Wrapped Up: Deck the Hall

by Chopper2456



Series: Alpha's Luck [6]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: All Wrapped Up Collection, Alpha Anne Lister, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Christmas Challenge, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ann Walker, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopper2456/pseuds/Chopper2456
Summary: My submission for the collective "All Wrapped Up" Christmas Challenge.VerseTop came up with these prompts, and we each had to include at least 5:Praise/Daddy/Little One kinkEdgingStrapPower Bottom takes chargeCandle WaxThermometerDecoratingHot chocolateEarringA letterHope you enjoy this festive gift! 🎁
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Series: Alpha's Luck [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019695
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	All Wrapped Up: Deck the Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Smut-free festive frolics follow in the Walker-Lister household. Light-hearted fluff, just for entertainment value. This is a continuation chapter for my Alpha/Beta/Omega Anne Lister series, which was the first of its kind for this fAnn(e)dom, I believe. The back story to all of this started with ‘Worth the Wait’ and has gently meandered through a few (fairly smutty) instalments now. I hope this whets your appetite, and perhaps encourages a few more readers to my story. 
> 
> We pick up the story with Ann bringing Mary Belcombe (Mariana's Mum) to Shibden, to spend Christmas with the family.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Are you absolutely sure about this, dear?

Yes, it’ll be fine. It’ll all be fine.

It’s just that I know Anne doesn’t seem too keen about cats..

Oh, Anne is fine with cats. It’s cats that have the problem with Anne! She’d love to have a pet, she’s often spoken about getting a cat or a dog for Jeremy to grow up with. She just hasn’t learned how to interact with many animals yet. I’m sure she’ll come around. I’ll soon see to that!

And with that, Mary held the basket door open, as Ann neatly popped Ringo inside. He was still only a kitten really, very friendly and a playful ball of ginger fluff. He spent most evenings upside down in Mary’s lap, purring contentedly. She adored him.

The prospect of spending a family Christmas with the Listers at Shibden Hall filled Mary’s heart with joy. But she couldn’t leave Ringo to fend for himself for over a week. Her dutiful neighbours always took good care of him when she spent the odd night away, but they had plans to spend the festivities in Tenerife this year, so that wasn’t an option. And she wasn’t prepared to put him in a cattery. At least, coming to Shibden with her, she’d know he was safe, fed and warm. 

Anne was super excited about Christmas. She’d already spent a fortune, despite Ann’s protestations that Jeremy would probably be nonplussed about the whole event. Their little boy was a month off his first birthday, and seemed to have grown so very quickly. The sight of Shibden Hall child-proofed was a curious one indeed, with the various stair gates in place and safety latches on all the cupboards. Ann had insisted on fixed safety fire surrounds in the lounge, and anything breakable of value had either been stored safely away (such as Anne’s precious thermometer) or swapped out for run-of-the-mill standard homeware. Anne had been resolute in her belief that kids should be taught what not to touch, and to know that things could easily be broken, rather than just put every single thing out of reach. She wanted Jeremy to learn.

He certainly seemed to be a little sponge, soaking up information and quickly picking up on things. He’d learned to crawl fairly early on, and it wasn’t long before he was up and toddling about, much to the amusement and delight of his parents. Early evenings were usually spent laughing at his antics, and playing before his bath time, with Anne usually on the floor and Jeremy clambering all over her. He’d progressed on to formula and bottles fairly rapidly, since Ann had objected to his new teeth on her delicate areas. That meant Anne could now feed him too, and she relished those moments. Despite being back at work full time, Anne never hesitated to respond to his nightly cries and twilight feeds. After all, Ann had to cope with him for the entire day every day, so she needed her sleep.

Shibden Hall looked beautiful. The Listers had gone to town on the decorations this year. While previous years had mainly consisted of Anne and Marian feeling dejected and depressed, this year they’d gone all out to make Shibden a happy home. They had lots to be thankful for – both sisters had beautiful wives now, and Jeremy was truly a blessing.

Marian and Cate had returned from their month-long honeymoon in Italy, and quickly settled into domestic blissdom down at the converted studios these last three months. They’d both decided they wanted to spend Christmas at the hall though, with the Ann(e)s and their dear little nephew. Which wasn’t a problem, as Anne had left Marian’s room untouched save for the odd hoover and occasional dusting.

And now Mary was on her way to join them. With Ringo. 

Anne was beside herself with anticipation. The last decent Christmas she could remember was spent with Mariana and her parents, at their palatial sprawl just on the outskirts of Halifax. She’d been welcomed with open arms back then, and treated like one of the family. Of course, all of that had faded away with the tragic events that followed. And so the Listers had largely spent every Christmas since without even so much as a hint of a bauble or tinsel. Anne had always made the effort to give gifts to her Sister on the day, but otherwise didn’t care for any of it at all. Her heart just wasn’t in it.

This year was already proving to be very different, however. Anne felt quite giddy over the whole thing. She’d procured a very large tree for the hall, and Marian had helped her decorating it. Still walking with a cane and a noticeable limp from her previous altercation with DIY, she didn’t want to risk another ladder incident, and Marian absolutely forbade her from even attempting to climb one! But between them, they’d made a most handsome effort with the tree, which looked resplendent in its gold, green and red tinsel and baubles. Anne was reasonably confident that the mass of wrapped parcels under the tree (but safely behind a baby-proof barrier) would see all the family have at least 5 parcels each to open. And those were just the presents from her!

The grocery shopping had gone on for weeks, in the build-up to the next 10 days. Anne was a very good cook anyway, and enjoyed creating her various signature dishes. Roast dinners were one of her specialities, and since meeting Ann, she always seemed to have a steady stream of hungry visitors to the hall these days, ready to sample her creations. Everything had been checked and double-checked, to make sure the big day would be something special. Plus she’d stocked up on the cat food that Mary had told her Ringo liked best. She was sure he’d also manage some turkey too though..

Marian and Cate arrived first, bringing a car load of parcels to fit under the tree. Marian had also brought lots of alcohol, they were certainly well stocked in that department. They quickly settled in to unpack, planning to stay for a couple of nights, since Mary would be staying and they both enjoyed the banter and the stories gleaned from her lifetime of lived experiences.

Ann returned later that afternoon, with Mary. James had kindly driven them both, he’d had some business to attend to in York, so it seemed the best option. He’d helpfully ensured that Mary’s little bungalow had lights left on timers as a security measure, so that at least it would appear as though someone was home. As he helped unload Mary’s luggage and the myriad of wrapped gifts, Anne rushed out to meet the happy group and hug them both. Ringo sniffed the air from within his basket, and let out a hiss. 

Stop that! This is Anne. She won’t stand for any of your nonsense! Ignore him Anne, he’s fine once he gets to know you.

Quietly, Anne hoped that Ringo would be able to get past the whole Alpha thing, and so she helpfully released some soothing pheromones in to the air around the little group, in the hope that they might also have the desired effect on felines too. It seemed worth a try. They all made their way indoors, and Anne showed Mary to one of the guest bedrooms. The adjoining room’s door had been deliberately left open, to give Ringo plenty of space. His bowl and litter tray were quickly installed in the other room, and Mary opened the basket door to let him out. He stayed put. So she left the open basket next to his essentials, and retreated to the lounge with Anne.

Give him time to figure out his new surroundings, he’ll be fine. How are you, my dear? How’s the leg? And where’s my little lad? Anne took Mary’s arm, and they went downstairs to join the merry throng in the lounge. It didn’t take long before Jeremy was snuggled in to his Nanna’s arms, listening intently, as Mary relayed one of her many stories of days gone by. 

Anne clucked around the group, making sure that everyone’s glasses were full and topping up the snack bowls. She’d worked hard to prepare a tasty pasta dish, and the dining room table was all set for their evening meal. A sharp knock at the door announced Charlotte and Amy’s arrival, along with little Daisy. 

Right, everyone’s here now. Please, take your places in the dining room, dinner is served. 

The banter flowed easily, many conversations criss-crossed the table, as folk dipped in and out of easy conversation with each other. The pasta proved to be a hit, Anne had made sure to source the very freshest seafood. And the home-made garlic bread met with everyone’s approval! Jeremy and Daisy had both managed to make a fine mess with their plain tomato pasta, which kept Ann and Charlotte rather busy with the wet wipes. Dessert had to be tiramisu – it had become something of a tradition for the Ann(e)s whenever they indulged in anything remotely Italian food-wise.

Sated, and with Marian and Cate doing the dishes, the rest of the gang retired to the lounge. After more casual chat, and just as Jeremy’s bath time was almost upon them, little Ringo padded in to the lounge. He slowly walked around the various obstacles and objects, sniffing each as he went. Anne sat very still on the sofa with Ann, almost holding her breath, in an effort not to scare the little ginger cat off. Ringo slowly made his way to the chair that Mary was sitting in, then jumped up on to her lap for his evening cuddle. As Mary started to stroke him, Ringo began to purr. Jeremy sat on Ann’s lap nearby, big brown eyes as wide as saucers, taking in the sight of this strange new creature in front of him.

Anne gently let out the breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. Ringo had made himself rather comfortable, so evidently already felt quite at home. They planned to give him free run of the house, if he wanted it. In fact, he was so settled, that he even tolerated a passing stroke of his fur by a bemused Jeremy, as Anne swished by to take him up for his bath. Anne quietly hoped that this would be the start of his love for animals, and that they might end up with a cat of their own in the New Year if this went well.

The next morning, Marian found Anne in the lounge. She was sitting on the sofa, staring intently at Ringo as he sat preening himself on the floor.

What a curious little creature he is! I’m sure he already thinks he owns the place. He’s had a good sniff around this morning, and I’ve already had to chase him away from the parcels. He seems to constantly groom, and that fur is just so fluffy! It looks like a full-time job.

As they both watched, Ringo seemed nonplussed. He neatly lifted his leg and proceeded to lick his undercarriage.

Oh! Well, maybe that’s not quite so attractive. But at least he’s a clean animal. I think I could get used to having a cat around the place, I know Ann definitely wants one. We’ll see how Jeremy gets on with him.

***************************************

I’m so glad I came to the coffee shop that day, Ann. I’d wanted to see Halifax again, but didn’t imagine I’d bump in to anyone who’d remember me. I knew Anne had moved away, you see. When we lost touch, I was so upset. I’d always wondered what had become of her, all these years. Has she told you much about my daughter?

Yes, she’s spoken about Mariana a lot. She loved your daughter very much.

After she died. Well, it felt like I’d lost them both, to be honest. My Husband and I were bereft. We grieved for Anne too. I’m sure you know that she almost died. She was so poorly, she obviously couldn’t attend Mariana’s funeral. I have wondered since whether the lack of closure might have held her back from forming any other relationships until she met you, my dear. But I’m just so glad she did meet you, and that you have such a beautiful little family now too.

Thank you Mary, I know she thinks the world of you. She’s glad to have you back in her life now too. I think she hurt so badly that she just couldn’t bring herself to love again. Plus her scar was a constant daily reminder of her loss. It still is to a certain degree, but she’s not quite so self-conscious about it now.

Oh? I knew she’d had a big operation after the crash. I didn’t realise she still had scars from it. 

Just at that, Anne appeared in the lounge, so the conversation ended. She’d been busy in the kitchen, prepping as much as possible in advance of the big day. She’d detailed Marian to peel the potatoes, Amy was sorting chestnuts, Cate had deftly topped and tailed the green beans and was now working her way steadily through peeling a heap of carrots.

Mary, can I interest you in a sherry? Ann, what would you like?

Oh, I’ll just have a juice please.

By the way Mary, we haven’t told you our news yet. Ann is pregnant.

Mary’s face lit up, as she pulled Ann in to a tight hug. Having one Grandson was a blessing already, two grandchildren was way more than she could have ever possibly hoped for. Her heart was full to bursting with love for this family and their precious baby, soon to be babies.

Yes, we’ll have our hands full, with two little pickles to contend with!

Anne proudly puffed out her chest, then went off to fetch Mary a sherry. Mary hugged Ann again, not quite believing the fortunate way her year had turned out. Slowly, the other guests filtered back in to the lounge, chores completed, and each with a drink in their hand. Anne appeared behind them, making sure that everyone was comfortable. Then she popped quickly upstairs to check on Jeremy, who was sound asleep in his cot.

One by one, their guests turned in for the night, until the Ann(e)s were left in the lounge themselves. They sat cuddled together on one of the sofas with mugs of hot chocolate, in quiet contentment, and with only the Christmas tree lights and the roaring log fire for illumination. Ringo padded slowly through from the hallway, and continued to saunter towards the stairs and on his way to Mary’s room.

Anne. We should get a cat. Let’s get a cat. I’ve decided, we’ll have a cat.

Yes darling, whatever you want.

T’was the night before Christmas  
When all round the house  
Not a creature was stirring  
Not even a mouse

Ringo had seen to that!

****************************************

Mama! Mama!

Jeremy stood inside his cot, chattering away to himself and trying to pull himself up the wooden slatted sides. Ann knew it was only a matter of time before he mastered the art of actually climbing out the thing! As Anne stirred, she heard his sweet little voice calling for her. She’d been blown away at his first proper words a few months ago, Ann not quite so much. But in fairness, Mummy was a harder word to say than Mama.. Auntie Marian proved popular too, Anne’s repeated attempts to have Jeremy say her name had ended in mirth when he settled for BaBa, so henceforth she’d proudly become his Auntie BaBa.

Hello, little one. Did you sleep well? Anne scooped Jeremy and his teddy out the cot, and brought him back to their bed. He quickly snuggled in beside a very sleepy Ann, who pulled him close. He lay in her arms chatting nonsense to anyone who would listen. Anne lay on her side, watching them both, her heart full.

Santa might have been! We’ll need to go downstairs to look. He may have brought you some gifts..

Ann audibly groaned. Over the last few weeks, it had become blatantly apparent just who was more excited about Christmas, and the prospect of Santa’s visit! Anne had been unable to control her spending urges, as she browsed the myriad of stuffed animals, colourful toys and cute little festive outfits the shops seemed to be filled with in the build-up to it all. Jeremy’s bath the previous evening had ended with him dressed in a cute little elf onesie, and a quick trip back down to the lounge to proudly show him off had ended with lots of ooh’s and aah’s from the assembled family and guests.

Merry Christmas darling! Anne leaned in to gently kiss her dozing wife on the cheek. Ann turned her head and kissed Anne on the lips. As they gently shared a soft moment together, little Jeremy took the opportunity to pelt Ann’s face with his teddy!

You little tink! What are you doing? 

A tickle fight then ensued, with Ann playfully frolicking with Jeremy until his squeals and giggles could be heard down the hall. Marian and Cate lay snuggled together, listening to the laughter and joyous sounds of Anne’s little family drifting through the house. They’d prayed for a child of their own for the last 3 months, Marian desperately wanted her kids to grow up with their cousins, and ensure that they would never feel as lonely as she and Anne had felt in their childhoods.

Breakfast proved to be an hilarious affair, the little elf was quickly joined by a succession of adults in Christmas and animal onesies. Anne had really gone to town with the ‘thoughtful’ gifts that she’d left in everyone’s rooms along with a note to say it would be fun to have a themed Christmas morning breakfast. Anne, Marian and Amy were dressed as reindeer, Ann had a fetching fairy outfit. Cate was dressed as a snowman. Mary had even entered in to the spirit of it all, dressed as a rotund robin, with tiny green holly leaf earrings. Charlotte dressed as a gingerbread man, and little Daisy stole the show with her tiny Christmas pudding outfit. After lots of photos in front of the Christmas tree, the hungry troupe were soon enjoying bacon rolls, coffee, cereal, yoghurt…

By midday, the festive cheer was in full swing. The whole house smelled deliciously of roasting turkey, and Anne’s military planning saw everyone assemble in the lounge, ready to open presents. Anne herself had strangely disappeared just at the crucial time. All was revealed a few minutes later, when Santa Claus made an appearance. Daisy squealed at the sight of Santa, much to the amusement of all. Jeremy looked the stranger up and down, then smiled broadly and said ‘Mama’.

As the parcels under the tree were handed around, it quickly became apparent that the little elf had done very well – his mound of parcels dwarfed him. He seemed to be having a grand old time ripping the paper off his presents. Still too young to really appreciate the whole thing, he was soon starting to wilt, and it wasn’t long before he was snuggled in Santa’s arms for a cuddle and a quick snooze.

Daisy lasted considerably longer. Cute as a button, she sat watching the sight of her Mums opening their presents, and generally cooing over what they’d gifted each other, and been given. Once they were done, the Christmas movies went on and the adults had a nice glass of something fizzy.

After a quick change, all were ready for Christmas dinner. Those onesies had proven to be a tad on the cosy side. Certainly Anne felt much cooler in her cotton button down and dressy trousers, as she put the finishing touches to one of her signature roasts. 

Anne, this is absolutely delicious. Thank you for going to all this trouble.

It’s my pleasure. I enjoy cooking, and its great to get the opportunity to entertain so many people. It’s what Shibden was built for, and we’re making up for lost time.

By the time the dessert course was done, everyone agreed that they were absolutely stuffed. An evening in front of the telly had been planned, although Marian, Cate and Amy stayed in the dining room to play a spurious card game that Amy had received from her work colleagues. Anne had overheard snippets of the game, and was quite sure that it really wasn’t her cup of tea, it seemed to consist of a lot of insults and smut, as far as she could make out!

Ringo appeared for his dinner, and was quickly spoiled rotten with a nice plate of turkey pieces. He’d settled in remarkably well, and afterwards came through to the lounge to give himself a thorough grooming and general pamper, before jumping on to Mary’s lap and snuggling with her. Mary stroked his fur as she sipped on a Bailey’s with ice. What a lovely day they’d all had.

Anne, do you still have that flute? Go on, please Anne. It would be lovely to hear you play. You’ve not played it for ages.

Anne dutifully went upstairs to fetch the instrument. It had lain in its case for a few years, she’d always been too busy to pick the thing up. However, she was rather accomplished on the flute, and was quietly confident that it would all come flooding back to her. Marian had always enjoyed hearing Anne play in the past.

As Anne played the opening bars of ‘Deck the Halls’, the assembled family audience liberally joined in. She quickly worked her way through most of the carols she could remember, before launching in to a more sedate rendition of a few classical numbers. Ann hadn’t heard Anne play before, she had no idea her wife was quite so musically talented. Her rendition of the Flower Duet had Ann in tears, as that had been one of her own Mother’s favourites. Mary hugged her, as Ringo sniffed her over, looking as though he was assessing her good character in the process. Jeremy lay on the sofa behind them, and slept soundly through the lot!

Later that same evening, once Jeremy had been bathed and tucked up in his cot, the adults relaxed in the lounge. Marian made her excuses that she needed to fetch a letter from her room, and promptly disappeared upstairs. She came back holding a small envelope.

Anne. This is for you. We have another present for you.

Marian and Cate snuggled together on the sofa, as Anne’s curiosity peaked.

Opening the envelope, she pulled out an ultrasound picture. 

Surprise! You’re going to be an Aunt! We’re pregnant.

Anne’s face quickly changed from stunned to delighted. She was happily and tearfully overcome at the news, and quickly drew both Marian and Cate in for kisses and hugs. 

This is joyous news! Congratulations to you both. I’m beyond happy, how fabulous is this?

Ann hugged her Alpha tightly, as she continued to sob happy tears of joy. What a beautiful Christmas this was turning out to be, this exciting news was truly the icing on the cake!


End file.
